


Anything to Make You Smile

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29831799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Blaine falls for an Angel with a beautiful smile, but has no idea what his name is
Relationships: Kurt Hummel/Blaine Anderson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	Anything to Make You Smile

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lilyvandersteen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilyvandersteen/gifts).



> I had every intention of working on the next chapter of Somewhere, Ohio, Season Two when I sat down to write today, but realized that I left it off at a point that was still somewhat sad, and I’ve been feeling depressed the last couple of weeks, and didn’t want to write something that was going to make me cry. So instead, I decided to write something happy, to say thank you to everyone who donated to my GoFundMe account last month, especially lilyvandersteen. You all raised half of what I asked for, and it was just enough to make it through until hubby started working again. So here is something to make everyone smile, I hope.
> 
> (PS. My laptop died, and I am writing this on Hubby’s computer while he is sleeping the day away, since he is now working night shift.)

**Anything to Make You Smile**

  
  


He didn’t know the guy’s name, but in his mind he’d been calling him The-Angel-With-The-Blue-Eyes-That-Were-Sometimes-Green-And-Sometimes-Grey. The first time Blaine had spotted him had been through the window of the small sandwich shop Blaine worked in. The pale man had been walking with a petite brunette woman, and they’d both been laughing and smiling as the man had paused to check his reflection in the window of the shop, straightening his perfectly coiffed auburn hair. 

Blaine had only gotten a glimpse of him that first time, and hadn’t actually realized the eyes were blue-sometimes-green-sometimes-grey until the third time he’d seen the Angel. The second time had been later the same day, when the man had walked back past the shop, this time alone. He’d still been smiling, but it seemed a little strained this time. The third time, though, the smile was definitely real, and not only could Blaine see those fascinating eyes in the sunshine of Central Park a week later, but he could hear the man’s beautiful voice as he spoke on the phone with someone he kept referring to as Satan. That had made Blaine pause, curious as to if the Angel was actually speaking to the Devil, or if it was meant as a nickname for an annoying friend.

He spotted the pale man several more times over the next few weeks, sometimes in the company of the short brunette woman, and once in the company of a much taller man. His smile had seemed the brightest that day, as he laughed at the clumsy way the taller man attempted to dodge the crowds as they walked. Blaine wondered if this was the Angel’s boyfriend. He lost sight of them as they’d gone down into a subway station. 

As summer faded into fall, Blaine began to cherish each time he saw the man smile as he passed by. Some days the smile seemed more forced than others, and there had been days when Blaine had seen him frown, or clenching his jaw in upset, and once even glaring in ice cold fury at someone who had hurled a homophobic insult at him. Blaine didn’t like those days when the Angel didn’t smile. They always seemed darker and more depressing.

It was on one of those darker days that Blaine finally actually met the Angel with the color changing eyes.

It was a cold, dreary, rainy day in late fall, when you could feel winter just around the corner, and stores were already playing Christmas music. Blaine hadn’t felt like going home after his shift at the sandwich shop, despite having a paper due the next day for his Music Education course at NYU, and had stopped into the music store to pick up some sheet music paper, and browse through the new releases. He’d been flipping through the Katy Perry selections when he heard the familiar voice from the back corner.

“No, I’m happy for you, Rachel. Really. It’s just...This just isn’t where I thought my life would be at by now.”

Blaine didn’t mean to eavesdrop, really, the pale man was just talking loud enough to be heard by Blaine. It sounded like the Angel’s friend had received good news, while the Angel’s life was stuck in limbo.

Blaine often acted impulsively, so the thought of cheering the Angel up wasn’t too much of a reach for him. He went to the cafe area of the music shop, and ordered a coffee and a nonfat mocha (he may have heard the pale man order the particular beverage a couple of times over the last few months,) and then approached the beautiful man, who was just finishing his phone call. It wasn’t until the auburn haired man glanced up at him that Blaine realized he hadn’t thought of anything to say.

He held out the cup of Mocha. “You looked like you need some cheering up.”

The pale man raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Thanks,” he said, hesitantly taking the cup.

Blaine smiled. “I’m Blaine.”

The Angel smiled back at him. “Kurt. Thank you for the coffee.”

“Anything to make you smile,” Blaine said 


End file.
